


Wake Me When It's Over

by Frostbearer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Nero has had enough of this shit ™, Twincest, innuendo innuendo innuendo, the author has a funny sense of humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbearer/pseuds/Frostbearer
Summary: It’s never easy to sleep when you have demonic blood coursing through your veins. When on the hunt the slightest movement will stir you from the realm of Morpheus, alerting you of imminent danger. And yet when body and mind can agree to drift off there are some sounds which can awaken one. Sometimes Nero hates his demonic heritage. And his uncle. Mostly his genes but Dante is definitely on his shit list.





	Wake Me When It's Over

Contrary to what one might think in terms of his inhuman legacy granting him too keen senses to truly reach deep sleep Nero was a fairly heavy sleeper. Very little could stir him from the realm of Morpheus sans perhaps Kyrie gently carding fingers through his hair and murmuring that breakfast was ready. It had been how she had opted to wake him up as a child and even now it was the only truly effective way of waking him up. However, during missions Nero tended to either cat nap or sleep with one eye open as demons… _ well _. They liked to take advantage of people’s weaknesses and wouldn’t accept the traditional working hours of 9-5. Very rude, one might point out but that was demons for you.

This mission seemed to be quite the long haul, and a difficult one at that as they’d had to clear out a number of hell gates with more popping up not dissimilar to the moles in whack-a-mole. After five days of running through a dozen gates Nero had caved in and picked up a phone to call Dante for help. His uncle had _ thankfully _ not made any snarky commentary on the phone, recognising that it was better to leave that for later. Three days in and Nero had punched Dante through two trees, dislocated his jaw once and emptied a clip into his head because the legendary hunter would not _ shut up _ about any kind of pun he could think of regarding the situation. That the older man took it with a laugh only annoyed him more.

Vergil had, for some reason beyond Dante’s knowledge (though Nero had the sneaking suspicion that the Darkslayer was _ bored _ rather than in a genuine desire to help out) decided to tag along alongside his twin. Nonetheless it was quite the majestic sight to watch Yamato in the hands of her true owner slice through a hellgate as easily as if cutting through paper. Distantly the younger hunter felt a pang of longing for the blade before shaking his head. That was then and he’d grudgingly accepted that he wouldn’t be getting the katana back. Vergil had even in his own way apologised (!!) for dismembering him.

However, having his father (despite the fact that the concept of an actual flesh and blood father was still something Nero occasionally struggled with wrapping his head around) did in some sense ease Nero’s mind. Over the past year since the Qliphoth and all of that hullabaloo the two had slowly, one tiny step at the time, started to get to know one another. In no terms did this imply that the two were close (Dante had once described his sibling to having the emotional range of a teaspoon) but they were closer. Not quite in the line of the more easy camaraderie that had been present when Vergil had been V but something… more familiar.

And on the topic of _ familiar _ . It had taken Nero a few months to understand that the relationship between the twins, twisted as it already was on a first punch - sorry, _ glance _ , wasn’t exactly…ah, _ fraternal _ . While the two usually kept a fairly low profile Nero had, unfortunately, walked in on his father and uncle in various states of _ in flagrante delicto _, scarring the younger man to a certain extent. 

Accepting that the two were lovers hadn’t been easy. All of his life Nero had grown up with that incest was something one should abhor, and sure, Dante had taken him aside after the first time Nero had caught them, arms crossed over a broad chest while trying to gauge Nero's state of mind, eventually deciding to cut to the chase.

“Look, kid. I don’t expect you to understand this. Sometimes I don’t either. But him and me? We make one another whole, if that makes sense? It’s like he’s the other half of me and…” a quiet chuckle, shaking his head to himself as if dismissing some thought. “I tried to move on while Verge was gone. It didn’t work. I need him. And he’ll never say it but it’s the same for him. It’s up to you whether or not to accept it but we won’t stop to keep you happy.”

While there had been something so sad and almost broken in the older hunter as he’d said the words they had been determined, and Nero had thought it over for a few weeks, slowly growing to tolerate it as he himself became more and more aware that the two made one another happy, if one could call stabbing one another and laughing while at it happy. One night when stopping by the shop and seeing Dante napping on Vergil’s lap while his father read, both of them completely at peace Nero came to accept that sure, he’d never really understand it, but he could accept that they found tranquility in their chaotic lives. Nero still wanted to hit someone when Dante _ forgot _ to lock the front doors of the Devil May Cry and he walked in on things he only expected to find on certain X-rated sites.

_ Ahem _. Debauchery aside, back to the topic at hand. The mission, dragging on now for nearly two weeks with the twins present for one of them. They’d decimated so many gates that Nero had lost track but without drawing any closer to finding the source. For a day or two the twins had scoured Hell to see if the source to their problem lay on that end while Nero had been continuing on as usual, yet the answer had continued to elude them. 

Now reconvened they had set up a system of covering as much ground as possible and meeting up sometime at dawn to rest. Nero had the sneaking suspicion that the reason for why Dante had suggested to rest at all had been mainly for Nero’s sake as the twins more demonic nature granted them more endurance. Vergil had arched an eyebrow and given Dante what Nero had dubbed ‘the basilisk stare ™‘ before agreeing, something which had Nero give the two a slightly nervous look for a second before deciding that he didn’t need to question it. Things occasionally were bad enough when the twins were on good terms with one another, but risking an argument? Ehhh, he wasn’t _ that _ interested in learning if he could regrow his arms again.

They’d found a clearing which Vergil after a moment of critical scrutiny had deemed ‘acceptable’, declaring that Dante should take the first watch since this had been _ his _ idea. Instead of arguing the younger twin had sighed and agreed, and while it was hard to pinpoint how he knew that the legendary hunter actually kept watch there was something in how he settled down leaning against an old oak tree which made Nero perfectly aware that the other man was wide awake and alert. Perhaps it was his own instincts honing in to learn what to look for. Nero gave it the mental equivalent of a shrug.

Vergil stayed by the same tree Dante did, with meticulous precision folding his coat and arranging himself in a form of meditative sitting pose, Yamato resting over his lap. Curious by the display Nero realised that this was the first time he actually saw Vergil rest. This soft huff before shrugging out of his jacket, balling it up to use it as a pillow, lying down to rest maybe ten feet away from them, shifting a couple times to find a place which didn’t feel like he was on the bloody ground before somehow managing to doze off. 

It was in the middle of the night when Nero was stirred from sleep from the sound of low voices. At first he didn’t think much of it, still half asleep and his back to the twins. It was almost to the point that he fell back asleep when the quiet sounds started registering to the point of making sense. Someone’s breath had sped up as what his brain happily filled in most likely was kisses were being placed on pale skin, only to be interrupted by a grunt as an elbow met a sternum.

“Let me rest or I will claw your eyes out.” Words hissed out from his father and like that Nero was wide awake.

Instead of that being the end of things there was something akin to a purr at that and Nero shuddered at the mental image that presented, half hoping to sink through the ground or be somewhere different. It was when he heard a zipper being lowered that he decided he’d had enough.

“No no no no NO NO NO ! HELL NO!” He blindly socked the item closest to him, a boot, in the general direction of the twins as he sat up, face flaming. He could not believe that he had to put up with this shit. “For fuck’s sake, Dante. Keep your dick in your pants until you get back to the shop. It’s bad enough walking in on you two, do I really have to listen to it?”

He didn’t even turn around to watch the two of them, he had enough mental scars as it were. Yet Nero had become more and more aware of that when members of their family were surprised or startled there was this unnatural stillness, movements ceasing as their demonic senses tried to make sense of the situation, humanity temporarily shoved to the corner of the head. 

This silence however stretched, Nero’s senses heightened enough to pick up that they were completely still, only their breaths and heartbeats giving away that they were still present. Seconds stretched into a minute when suddenly the silence was broken by laughter. Not from Dante, as one might suspect, but from Vergil. This more than anything had the tension evaporating in the blink of an eye. “No promises, kid,” snorted Dante, resuming his previous position. 

“Next time I’m shooting you in the dick,” Nero muttered, trying to settle down again.

Dante only laughed. “Harsh,” to which there was an amused “I’ll hold him down for you” from the elder Sparda sibling. This only caused sputters of protest and eventually more laughter from the trio before they eventually settled down to get some more rest.

It took another week, thankfully sans any further _ inappropriate _behaviour, before they tracked down the source of the hell gates appearing and all things considered? It brought the three of them closer, a bit more relaxed around one another. Nero might never really understand them but hey - families were weird. And he’d rather have this one than none at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spardacest server’s Halloween Secret Santa under the requests/prompts: ‘Post-DMC 5,’ ‘Cock-blocking,’ ‘No no no no NO NO NO ! HELL NO !!!,’ ‘Let me sleep or I will claw your eyes out’ and ‘Nero is tired of this™️’  
@Lovely_Silhouette was kind enough to beta-read this though I’ve added more since they had a look at this.


End file.
